To restore the locomotion capabilities of lower limb amputees many prosthetic legs have been developed. Most of the commercially available lower limb prostheses are either passive or powered devices controlled with finite-state machine (FSM) approaches. Current control strategies within the FSM approach do not allow amputees a seamless and natural transition between locomotion modes. Therefore, there is a need for a strategy which can predict the intended locomotion task and transition ahead of time to achieve the desired damping, allowing safe and smooth locomotion transitions.